toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Toastmasters Wiki
The Toastmasters Wikicity You can edit anything on this site by clicking the "edit" tab on top of a page Toastmasters is the #1 organisation in the world to help you with mastering public speaking.|right|thumb|300px = Click on Speaking for...= * New Section! See Category:Contests for details for a speech contest near you! Please add to our contest pages. Thanks to District 53, always fast off the mark, for doing so. * Ideas on how to Choose a topic. * The use of Humour and body language as well as * Tips Per Assignment for the first 10 as well as ATM assignments. * This section also includes other meeting roles such as Toastmaster, Evaluations, Table Topics, Timer and others. * Speaking outside Toastmasters -- what to charge, where to find gigs = Click on Leading for...= * For running a better club (tips by committee function), Area, Division or District ** Includes starting and rescuing clubs ** A section on the problems and advantages of corporate clubs * How to run a successful speech competition and Judging * Table Topics and Themes * The new CL manual * High Performance Leadership tips * Being a successful Contest Chair =For Toastmasters near you, click on Current events= * Start your own Club Site on this wikicity -- FREE! * Find a club, speech contest results or a conference near you. Browse . * Are you a corporate club? Make a connection with another club from your company elsewhere in the world with the Wide World pages! =Click on All About Toastmasters for Frequently asked questions= * All About Toastmasters -- Joining a club, your first meeting, your first speech and more. =Click on FAQ for the background to this site= There are articles on this site. Please add to them and spread the word about the wikicity! You can edit anything on this site. Just press the "edit" tab. Please help expand stubs. This is a list of all pages that have been requested: wanted pages. Create a login name (not compulsory, but helps tracking your contributions and gives you an automatic user page): Get started All about Wikis All about this site Site Map This site has many pages grouped into categories. Category names in red are empty and still need some information. For a list of the categories, click: Special:Categories Otherwise, please make a start on pages that have been requested. You can do that here . * Evaluate this site: Give feedback here here User talk:Erichv =NEW: Club Sites= Click and then click on "Clubs" for a list of all club sites. You can include your own club site that your members can update. Click on Club Site to find out more. For club sites near you, click on Current events. If you are creating a club site, remember to put a link to your site in your Region and District page so other people can find you. Click on Current events. = Promote Toastmasters WikiCity = A Toastmasters WikiCity badge|right|thumb|300px